Mr & Mrs Barton
by BlackHawk's Child
Summary: Basically, a Clintasha version of Mr & Mrs Smith. But different :-) Gift for M.G. Fisher and Precious93. Warning, contains; smut, explicit sexual content, rough sex, sex toys, bondage, roleplaying, consensual fetish sex, consensual dominance/submissive relationship at times. Past-sexual abuse, child abuse.
1. Budapest - The First Time Around Part 1

**Chapter One: Budapest - The First Time Around (Part 1)**

_Their story sounds like some sort of cliché movie. Both seemingly single tourists looking for a bit of fun in a random hotel in Budapest. But both had a similar dark secret that neither had revealed to the other... That is, until now..._

_**Five/ Six Years Ago... 2004...**_

Clint Barton was standing at the bar, drinking a bottle and pretending to read a book while the civil war continued to rage outside. He turned around as several soldiers entered the hotel lounge, playing the part of a curious tourist perfectly. Turning back to the bartender, he asked, "What's going on?" in perfect Hungarian.

"Somebody shot the Prime Minister. Police are looking for tourists travelling alone."

Clint turned again to look at the police officers (or soldiers, he was sure they were soldiers and not officers) with the sergeant catching sight of him, _alone, _at the bar.

The sergeant approached him. "Are you alone, Sir?"

Clint held his left hand, pretending not to hear. "What?"

"Sir, are you alone?"

Suddenly, a young red-haired woman entered the bar, looking panicked and in a hurry with several soldiers following her. "Miss, your passport please..."

Clint's attention was immediately caught by the red-haired beauty, as hers was caught by him. She was wearing a white sundress with a V-shaped front, showing off her cleavage enough to be suggestive but not too slutty. She had a white/cream handbag and nude heels. She was watching Clint with interest while a soldier tried to get her papers from her. "Ma'am, your papers!"

Turning to a soldier, the red-haired woman listened. "Ma'am, are you alone?"

"No," she replied before walking towards Clint as he did the same, taking his hand off his gun which he had placed in the back of his pants.

"No, no, no," Clint said in Hungarian as he approached the mysterious woman. "She's with me," he added, taking her hand in his and leading her away from the officers. "Excuse us." He led her to his room, the two easily slipping into the room. They both leaned against the double doors and listened to the soldiers searching for tourists alone.

"I'm Natasha," the red-head whispered after a moment of silence between the two.

"Clint," he replied, smiling at the red-haired beauty.

The two shook hands politely as Natasha whispered, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

The two chuckled as they waited for the soldiers to leave the floor...

* * *

"To dodging bullets," Natasha said, clinking her glass with Clint's.

"To dodging bullets," he agreed, smiling at the red-head before they both downed their shots.

"So it speaks," the red-head teased as she suddenly stood up. "But does it dance?" she asked, finishing her drink as she made her way to the dance floor.

Clint smirked as he folded his arms, rolling his head to follow the red-head's movements. He smirk grew as she dropped the glass in one of the bonfires; he couldn't help but find her actions the perfect acts of seduction. Standing up, the trained master assassin allowed himself to be seduced by this red-haired civilian who was his idea of Christmas morning.

Natasha smirked at Clint as she began to sway her hip a seductively, watching him come closer to her, taking his hand. The two fell into an easy rhythm, the chemistry between the two obvious to everyone in the outside dance area. They danced for what felt like hours until the thunderstorm began to pour down on top of them.

When everyone else had left, Natasha and Clint sat at a table under shade, keeping them dry from the rain. Mostly. She sat in Clint's lap, with his left hand resting firmly on the small of her back. The two shared a bottle of vodka, not bothering to use glasses just taking their swigs straight from the bottle.

Neither knew who leant in first. But as their lips met, neither cared. They kissed slowly at first but soon the heat between them became too much.

Clint dropped the bottle as he pulled Natasha closer to him, one arm around her neck with the other wrapped firmly around her slim waist. The red-head moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning into his mouth as she let her hips grind into his.

"Let's bring this somewhere more private," he whispered against her lips. He slowly his tongue into her mouth, groaning in pleasure as she continued to grind her hips against his.

Natasha grinned against Clint's lips as he stood up, allowing her to wrap her long, lean legs around his firm, lean waist. "That would be a good idea," she mumbled, allowing him to carry her to his room, their lips never parting.

Once they reached his room, Natasha quickly learned that this stranger she had met after her mission was more like a moulded artist in bed. Unlike her previous relationship - if you can call an arranged marriage, where her so-called husband repeatedly raped her, a relationship - Clint took his time in making sure she saw stars all night.

He laid her down on the bed, easily pulling his white shirt off before crawling onto the bed and on top of her. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked as he leaned down and nibbled on her neck playfully. "You can always walk away."

"Do you ask every strange girl you meet and bring back to your room if they want to continue?" she teased.

Clint smirked before biting down on her neck. "No... But something about you is different," he replied honestly. Then he began to make his way down to her chest while bringing his hands to the hem of her dress.

"Mmmm... Then I'm sure I want this," she replied before moaning in pleasure as he bit teasingly on the inside of her left breast. 'Take my dress off," she requested, gripping the sheets as he bit and sucked on her skin.

"What ever you want Babe," Clint stated as he did as she requested, grinning as she arched up into his touch. "Anything else you want me to do... not do?" he asked as his dropped the dress to the floor.

Natasha smirked and leaned up on her elbows, looking at him seductively. "If you can make me forget about everything else in the world then you, sir, will definitely getting laid tonight," she stated confidently.

Clint grinned in reply before pushing her down onto the bed. "Then, Natasha, I better get started on making you see stars."

The red-head raised an eyebrow at his confident statement but soon learned that the sandy blonde had more than enough justice to be cocky in bed.

Clint leaned down and slowly, teasingly, sucked on her right nipple until she was moaning in pleasure. Then he moved to her other nipple, providing it with the same ministrations.

"Oh God... Clint... oh...Fuck, yes," she moaned in Russian, tossing her head back in pleasure. The man was a fucking artist with that mouth of his. Using his teeth, lips and tongue to tease her nipples until they were harder than rocks.

Clint continued to tease her nipples, pretending to not know which language she was moaning. But he had to admit that seeing such a beauty as this red-head in his arms was making him think he had died and gone to heaven.

Suddenly, Natasha's back arched high off the bed as she screamed out his name in pleasure as she came hard. And it added to Clint's ego that he had made her come so quickly. He slowly brought her down from her high, gently kissing her breasts until he saw her body slump back onto the bed.

The red-head gasped as she slowly opened her eyes again, bringing her Hans to Clint's hair. Slowly, she brought him up so she could kiss him deeply. She had never come so quickly as the orgasm Clint just brought her to. Not that she's had much experience with consensual sex partners. Well, she's never had consensual sex, period. Not that that matter at this very moment.

"Should I ask how you're that good?" Natasha whispered into Clint's mouth as she ran one hand down his chest and over his well-worked-out abs, moaning appreciatively into his mouth.

"Babe, you haven't seen nothing yet," he whispered before breaking the kiss, grinning as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Should I doubt you?" she whispered teasingly.

"I'll show you exactly why you shouldn't," he replied before making his way down her body. Once he reached the apex of her legs, the twenty-five-year-old gently spread her legs so he could begin his second assault. "So you're a natural red-head, Natasha," he state after stripping off her panties,

"Pervert," she shot back before gas pong as he leaned down and teasingly ran his tongue along her slit. "Oh. Fuck, yes."

Clint didn't reply to her pervert comment, deciding that she tasted too good for him to stop. He grinned as he watched Natasha's thighs tensed on either side of his head when he sucked on her clit. Slowly, he brought his left hand up to between her folds, pushing two fingers inside her cunt. He began to move them at a teasingly slow pace while continuing to suck on her bundle of nerves.

Natasha fisted one hand in Clint's hair as he feasted on her while her other hand grabbed onto his back, her nails digging in deep as he drove her towards her second orgasm. She could get used to this.

"Oh God. Yes. Clint. There. Right there," she moaned in her mother tongue as Clint added a third finger inside her. He was relentless with his assault. And the spiral kept climbing with his ministrations.

Suddenly, the pleasure became too much for Natasha, arching her back high off the bed once more, screaming her ecstasy as she came hard on Clint's face and hand.

Clint greedily lapped up his rewards, smiling as he listened to Natasha's heavy breathing. Once he was satisfied that he had cleaned up all her juices, Clint slowly made his way up her body until he reached her lips. He kissed her deeply, smirking when she moaned at the taste of herself in his mouth.

"You're a fucking artist in bed, Clint," she whispered into his mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist, groaning when she realised his was still wearing his pants. "Get naked. Now," she ordered, tugging on his pants.

"Impatient, I see," he teased, even though he desperately wanted to get naked and inside her.

"Are you saying that you don't want a release?" Natasha purred seductively, running her left index finger teasingly along the length of the bulge in Clint's pants. "Are you sure you don't want to stick your cock inside my cunt and take me?" she purred breathlessly into his ear.

"You're gonna make me come in my pants," he breathed in response, resting his forehead in the crook of her neck.

"Then let's get your pants off before that happens," she replied, undoing his pants and using her feet to strip them off. She raised an impressed eyebrow as his length was revealed to her deep green eyes. "Impressive package, Clint. You're at least nine inches," she whispered, wrapping her right hand around his cock, pumping him firmly.

"Oh God," he groaned, moving to lean his forehead against hers. "About, just under, under ten, I think," he whispered, opening his grey eyes to look into her green ones.

"If you're clean, we're good to go bare. If you want," Natasha whispered while continuing to pump his hard cock in her hand.

"Top or bottom?" he replied, bringing one hand to brush her sweaty locks from her face.

"Bottom," she replied, genuinely enjoying his steady weight on top of her.

"Tell me when, Babe," he whispered, kissing her forehead tenderly. He was nothing if not a gentleman when it came to treating women with respect. He had too much bad experience with men violating woman. And he would not be like that.

"Get this hard cock of yours inside my cunt and fuck me, Clint," Natasha purred seductively, grinning at him just as seductively.

Clint missed her hungrily as he helped her guide the head of his cock between her folds and into her entrance. Natasha gasped in pleasure as he slowly slid inside her, her walls stretching to accommodate his, not just long but, thick length inside her cunt.

The twenty-five-year-old still once he was fully seated inside the red-head, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Please tell me you're not under the age of eighteen. Because, fuck, you're so fucking tight," he groaned into her skin.

"Twenty-one," she replied, gasping and moaning as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She planted her feet on the curve of his ass - which, she decided right there, was the best ass she'd ever seen - and forcing him deeper inside her. "I'm twenty-one-years-old. Born 22 November 1984. So no need to worry," she whispered.

"Then I've died and gone to heaven," he replied, raising his head to look her in the eye. "Fuck, how did I get this lucky?"

"Mmmm. Saved me an unnecessary night in the local police station from the result of mistaken identity," she half-lied; somebody else had finished her job for her.

"Yeah?" he chuckled, peppering kisses along her porcelain pale skin.

"Yes. Now, please fuck me," she moaned, moving one hand to squeeze his ass firmly.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied as he pulled back until only the head of his cock was still inside her. Then he slammed back inside her, making her cry out in pleasure at his actions.

"Yes! Fuck! Yes!" Natasha screamed, tossing her head back in pleasure as Clint set a brutal pace. But it was more than pleasurable for the red-head. "There! Yes! Clint!" she began to rant in Russian, pleasure overriding all her control.

Clint caught one of her hands, interlacing their fingers as he drove himself deeper inside her. Her feet were pushing down on his ass, her other hand digging into the flesh of his ass. "You feel so good," he whispered in between grunts ad groans. "Fuck," he groaned, moving his head to suck on her nipples teasingly. He slipped one arm under her back, tilting her hips so he could slid deeper inside her. And he was rewarded with sinful moans of approval from the red-head beneath him.

"Clint," she gasped, tossing her head to the side as said man moved to his knees, thrusting deeper and harder inside her. "I'm close. Fuck. I'm so close," she moaned, bringing her hand from his ass to his hair, gripping it firmly as she pulled his mouth to hers.

The two groaned into the kiss, both very close to their respective orgasms. Clint hooked his arm under one of Natasha's legs, keeping one of her hands pinned to the bed. "You need to tell me... if you want... me to come inside you... Natasha," he gasped, kissing her hungrily while pushing her leg over his shoulder.

"Inside. Don't you dare... pull out."

"Fuck," he groaned, finding her permission a sinful seductive gift. "I' gonna come." He brought one hand down between them, rubbing his thumb over her clit firmly. He wanted her to come before him, wanted to feel her walls milk him dry.

And that was all she needed to come apart.

Natasha screamed Clint's name out in pleasure as she came for the third time that night. Her walls clenched hard around his cock, milking him as he too, came hard.

He thrusted twice, three more times before collapsing on top of her. The two panted heavily as they caught their breath, Clint gently pressing loving kisses along her chest and collarbones.

Natasha slowly opened her eyes, moving her head to gaze at the man whose head was now lying between her breasts. She brought her hand up to trail it through his spiky hair drowsily. "Wow," she whispered, trying to remember the last time she felt this relaxed.

"So I did okay?" Clint asked, raising his head to look at her with a smug smile.

Natasha returned his smirk before suddenly flipping them over so she was on top. "Well, Clint, I think it's only fair that I should repay the favour," she whispered seductively before she proceeded to make _him _see stars...,

**Guys, I'm on holidays at the moment so updates will be slow. But I'm almost finished Ch. 2 of this story and Ch. 11 of Fifty Shades Of Barton. I hope to update soon. But the first week of August I will be back to regular updates :-) **

**And M. & Precious93, I hope you like Ch. 1 of your present :-) **

**Oh, and please let me know what you thought of this chapter :-) **


	2. Budapest - The First Time Around Part 2

**Chapter Two: Budapest - The First Tim Around (Part 2)**

The following morning, Natasha awoke to the distant sound of church bells ringing in the distance. There was a plain white sheet wrapped around her pale petite body. But what caught the red-head's attention was that she wasn't in her own room. Was the previous night a dream? If not, how the fuck did Clint get out from underneath her without waking her up? She was a Red Room trained assassin and seductress. But the didn't stop the unusual hurt feeling at finding herself alone in his room.

As she sat up, the red-head allowed herself to regain her bearings. Suddenly, she heard a noise and the main door opened. Clint stepped inside, balancing a tray in one hand. He looked into the bedroom area, smiling when he saw she was awake.

"Hiya, stranger," she greeted, returning his relaxed smile.

"Hiya back," he replied, smiling as he walked over to the bed. Natasha moved so she was sitting Indian style on the bed, keeping the sheet firmly around her. She felt uncharacteristically conscious of her body in front of this man.

"Room service fled," Clint explained as he came over to her side of the bed, placing the tray in front of her.

"Thank you," she whispered as she took a cup of coffee. She never could go long in the morning without a cup of tea or coffee. "Oh, that's good," she said appreciatively.

"I hope so," Clint replied as he stood at the balcony window staring out onto the landscape of the Hungarian Civil War he had helped start its beginning-of-the-end. "I had to milk a goat to get it." That earned a giggle from the red-haired beauty in his bed.

He continued to watch her carefully as a distant shell shook the hotel. He was slightly surprised to see that instead of reacting to the shelling, she simply took the flower he had placed on the tray and placed it in her long red locks, just above her left ear. Clint smiled as she looked up to shyly, the same thought as the previous day running through his mind; she looked like Christmas morning.

Natasha slowly climbed off the bed and walked over to where Clint was standing, smiling at him softly. She felt this connection to him, something she never felt before. And she didn't want to it. All her life, the Red Room and the KGB had controlled every aspect of her life. For once, she wanted to control her own life and be a little selfish.

The two smiled at each other as Natasha leaned against the open door, the two watching each other carefully. Then Clint parted the white curtains, the two meeting in the middle. He placed one hand on the back of her neck as she cupped his jaw with her hands. He dropped his cup before wrapping his right arm around her waist, pulling her closer. They kissed deeply, hungrily, their teeth clashing as their tongues met.

Clint tugged on the sheet around Natasha's body, pulling it off her perfect proportionate body. He trailed his hands over her curves before grabbing the tops of her thighs and lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her back over to the bed, their lips never parting as they made out hungrily.

Natasha couldn't help but grin into the kiss, pulling Clint on top of her as he placed her on the bed. Her hands immediately went to his shirt, easily undoing the buttons and stripping the white linen from his body. "Want you," she mumbled against his lips when they broke the kiss to breathe again.

"You have me," he replied, helping the red-head remove his pants and boxers. "Are you okay to go another few rounds...? I went pretty hard last night?" he asked, not wanting to hurt the beauty underneath his body.

"I'm a little sore, but in a good way," she replied, pulling him down so she could nibble on the sweet spot she found last night; just under his right earlobe. "I'm good to go several more rounds," she purred softly in his ear.

Clint growled like an animal in Natasha's ear at her words. 'Fuck, this woman really is Christmas morning,' he thought to himself as he bit down on her neck, earning a moan of approval from the red-haired beauty. Slowly, the twenty-five-year-old made his way down to her breasts, leaving red-purple marks on her, otherwise, porcelain pale skin.

Natasha gasped as Clint marked her. If this had been anyone else, she probably won't have let him do such a feat but something about him made her trust him. For some weird reason. She brought her left hand up to his hair, curling her fingers through his shortish locks, tugging on the strands when he suddenly took her right nipple in his mouth.

Clint grinned as he sucked on her nipple like a hungry baby. He was growing to love the taste of her skin on his tongue. And he couldn't wait to go down on her. Call him a caveman but this Russian - hey, moaning in a language while being pleasured often reflexes on the country you come from - beauty had this effect on him. The thoughts of her in his bed, back in his main property in the US, had him in heaven.

With that thought in his head, the archer quickly made his way down to the apex of her legs. He parted them easily before diving in, attacking her entrance with his tongue. Natasha moaned loudly as the twenty-five-year-old stroked her clit with his tongue and pumped her entrance with two fingers. He was skilled with his fingers, the calluses on his hands only adding in the red-head's pleasure.

"Fuck. Clint, please," she moaned, panting as he continued to pleasure her, driving her towards yet another orgasm. She'd never felt this relaxed before, her own hands a mild contrast to Clint's hands. And mouth. And cock.

"This what you want baby? You want me to eat you out?" he whispered, grinning smugly as she moaned loudly in response to his dirty talk. "You want my mouth on your cunt? Tell me, babe, how you want me to make you come."

"Yes. Fuck, Clint. I want you to use your mouth and hands on my cunt and make me come," she begged, tossing her head back against the pillows as she arched off the bed. She was close. So damn close. All Clint had to do was crook his fingers ever so slightly and she'd be diving off the cliff. "Clint, please!"

Clint decided that he wanted to get to the point where he could watch her recover from her post-coital bliss. He wanted to see her reaction to the pleasure he caused her. He crooked his fingers ever-so-slightly against her G-spot, promptly pushing her over the edge.

Natasha's back arched high off the bed as she came hard, her juices quickly coating her lover's face and hand. He continued to suck on her clit, prolonging her orgasm and she swore all she could see was white stars. Slowly, he pulled away from sucking on her to just slow, lazy licks, bringing her down from her high. Gently pulling his fingers out of her, he kissed his way back up her body to take her mouth with his.

"Thank you," she whispered when she finally recovered her coherent thoughts, smiling against his lips.

"I can safely say I am quickly becoming addicted to pleasuring you," Clint replied, making Natasha pause in surprise.

"Most men don't like pleasuring woman the way you do, Clint," she whispered, watching him rest on his side, propped up on his elbow, and stroking her skin softly as her muscles still shook from her orgasm.

"My mom taught me to always treat woman properly. It's something that stuck in my head while growing up after she died. I was only seven," he replied honestly, tracing a finger over a small scar on Natasha's hip.

"You're an orphan like me," she stated rather than asked; she recognised the pained, loss look in his eyes. It was the same one she saw when she looked in the mirror.

"And you're Russian," he stated, smiling when she raised a surprised eyebrow at him.

"You're American. Probably Midwest," she retorted, smirking at him when he grinned.

"Correct. Waverley, Iowa, USA. But what about you Miss...?"

"Romanova, in Russian, or Romanoff, in English. I'm from Volgograd, Russia. Previously USSR."

"Explains why you were moaning in Russian last night."

"How do you know Russian?"

"I was a sniper in the army. I learned a lot of languages over the years."

"Was? You're not in the army anymore?"

"No. I was given leave after losing my hearing to a sonic EMP. I wear hidden hearing aids," he explained when he noticed the confused look on Natasha's face.

"I would have never guessed that you were deaf, Clint."

"For most woman in New York, it's a turn off."

"How many languages do you speak?"

"Nine. English, Russian, Spanish, Italian, German, French, Latin, Chinese and Irish."

"Irish?"

"Yes, my grandparents on both sides were Irish immigrants. They taught me and my older brother their native tongue. It's not a dead language as most people think."

"Nice. But I have to ask, why were you asking if I was underage last night?" she asked as she rolled so she could press kisses on his chest.

"You're very tight. And beautiful. And I'm not really lucky."

"Okay, so what age are you, Mr...?"

"Barton. Twenty-five-years-old. Born 7th January 1979."

"Well, Mr Barton, I work as a peace negotiator for the Russian government. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Miss Romanova, it's a honour to meet you. I own my own security service."

Natasha smiled at him before leaning down and kissing him softly. Then, breaking the kiss, she moved down to his chest, kissing the various scars that tugged on her heartstrings. Slowly, locking her eyes with his, she wrapped her lips around his left nipple, sucking on it teasingly.

Clint groaned at Natasha's actions. She was the perfect image of seduction. All she had to do was look at him with _those _eyes and she had him wrapped around her finger.

"Oh God... _Natasha_," he moaned, unable to stop himself. And she hadn't even touched his cock yet.

"Easy Tiger. We'll get there," she teased as she pulled away from his nipple. Slowly kissing and nibbling on his hard abs, she made sure to leave marks that would keep him reminded of their time here in Budapest.

Clint tossed his head back in pleasure as the red-head finally put him out of his misery. She wrapped one of her small, pale petite hands around his hard length. Then she slowly - torturously slowly - ran her tongue from the base near his balls up to the head of his cock. She repeated her actions several times before finally taking as much of his cock as she could into her mouth. Her ministrations soon had him a melting mess in her hands.

Suddenly, Natasha was pulled up and her lips claimed desperately by Clint. "Need to be inside you. Now. No more foreplay," he mumbled into her mouth. He was in desperate need to be inside her. To be one with her. And she was not helping his need with the noises she was making.

"Then get inside me already," she purred seductively as she moved so her thighs were resting against the outside of his. "I want you inside my cunt. Your big. Fat. Long cock. Thrusting deep inside me. Shooting deep."

Clint growled hungrily at her dirty talk. If she kept talking like that, he was going to come before he even had the chance to be inside her. "Minx," he mumbled as she reached between them and grabbed his cock. She easily placed the head of his cock at her entrance before she sunk down on him, making them both moan loudly in pleasure.

"Oh fuck. Clint," Natasha gasped, her nails digging into his hard biceps as she waited for her walls to become accustomed to his sizeable length inside her once more. She leaned forward slightly, moaning as the new angle sent him deeper inside her cunt.

"Fuck. Nat..." he moaned, moving his legs so Natasha's ass was resting against his thighs. He placed his hands on her hips and once she nodded, he started to drive his hips upwards while helping her to move at the same time.

Natasha didn't even try to stop her cries, screams and moans of ecstasy as Clint met her hips thrust for thrust. She was still sensitive from her previous orgasm and she could feel her second already reaching its peak. His cock was stretching her cunt and hitting every sensitive spot possible. Suddenly, he reached between them, easily finding her clit and rubbing it with his callus covered thumb. And that was what sent the Russian beauty into oblivion.

She came hard around his cock, screaming out his name before collapsing onto his chest and moaning - basically panting like a bitch in heat - as she recovered from her orgasm.

While Natasha was still recovering from her orgasm, Clint rolled them over so he was on top, continuing to thrust inside her, prolonging her orgasm. And still enjoying the feeling of her cunt trying to milk him of his seed.

Grinning at the surprised look on the red-head's face when she realised that he had switched their position, Clint leaned down and whispered against her lips, "Baby, I'm gonna make sure you never want to leave this bed..."

* * *

"You, Miss Romanova, are trying to unman me," Clint panted as the two lay on the bed, panting heavily as they recovered from their sixth - or was it their seventh - round.

"Mr Barton, you've made sure that I won't be able to walk properly."

"Yeah?" he breathed, smirking at her smugly.

Natasha returned his smirk before climbing back on top of him. "My flight leaves at 17.00."

"Well then I better give you a better send-off..."

* * *

"Will we see each other again?" Clint asked, genuinely curious as he watched Natasha get dressed. The red-head moved so gracefully as she pulled on her dress, the archer skimming his grey eyes over all of her curves.

Natasha smirked as she turned to look at the twenty-five-year-old sitting up in the bed, the white sheets laid across his thighs strategically. Slowly, she walked back over to the bed with her purse and climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs seductively. Smirking at him, she took her lipstick from the bag and proceeded to write a number on his chest. "I think I'll leave that up to you, Mr Barton," she purred, lacing her words with her Russian accent, her smirk growing at Clint's sudden intake of air.

"You keep that up, Miss Romanoff, and you are going to miss your flight," he promised in return as he brought his hands to her hips possessively.

Natasha smiled and leaned forward to brush her lips over his softly. "Your choice," she whispered, answering his question.

Clint rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Meet up when we're in the same country? Because I'd very much like to meet up with you, Natasha," he stated, pulling her closer. Then he reached over and grabbed the pen and a piece of paper off the locker, writing his number on it. Handing it to her, he kissed the red-head chastely. "I'd love to see you again Natasha."

Natasha smiled against his lips once more before slowly pulling away and climbing off him. "Then it's sorted. We will," she said before heading to the door. Just as she was about to leave, she blew a seductive smile and kiss over her shoulder while saying, "Until later, Tiger."

Clint tossed his head back and groaned when it hit the wall. Looking down, he noticed the tent in the sheet. 'Even after how many rounds, she still this effect on me?' the archer thought to himself before getting up and heading to a cold shower to care of his problem. Alone...

**I'm so so so sorry for the late update. I was on holdiays and working. So apologies again. I will be updating Mr & Mrs Barton on Mondays and Fifty Shades of Barton on Fridays :-) **

**Thank you to everyone ****following****, reading and favourting this story, I really appreciate it :-) And to the three people who reviewed the first chapter:**

**Guest: I updated :-) **

**ClintashaScarlettFan: Thank you, I'm glad you loved the first chapter :-) You don't need to watch Mr. & Mrs. Smith to actually know this story since I'm changing a few bits **hint hint** ;) And I hope you do enjoy this :-) **

**M.G Fisher: Thank you :-) Yes, it is :-). I'm still planning the other one ;)**

**Precious93: Thanks, Hun :-) Hope it's a good present :-) **


	3. Until We're Strangers No More

**Chapter Three: Until We're Strangers No More...**

_The next time the two assassins met up was in the city of Amsterdam, just five weeks later. Within those five weeks, they both had accumulated at least three dozen raunchy picture messages and even-more-so, dirty sexting messages. It was safe to say neither could wait until their next meeting._

* * *

Clint was currently waiting for his mark to walk out of the brothel, situated in De Wallen, Amsterdam's largest and best-known Red Light District. Suddenly, the archer's handler returned to their comm. link connection.

_**"Barton, you've been cleared by Fury to have the next three days to yourself once this mission is completed."**_

"Thanks, Coulson. I owe you one."

_**"You can pay it off by telling me this red-head's name."**_

"Don't start this again, Phil. I'm not telling you. I know you'll just do a background check on her. Not happening."

_**"Well, at least, can I get her first name?"**_

"Her name's Natasha," Clint answered with a soft smile.

_**"Okay. At least she's not a blonde."**_

Clint chuckled at his handler's dig at the archer's ex-wife, Barbara 'Bobbi' Morse. "Oh she is most definitely not a blonde. Long, wavy red hair. Green eyes. It's almost like she's a walking stereotypical Irish. Or that lost Russian duchess, Anastasia Romanova."

_**"You watch way too many movies, Barton."**_

"Fuck you, Coulson. I'm just saying, Natasha is my image of perfection."

_**"What did you say she worked as, again?"**_

"Haha, nice try, Phil. But not going to work."

_**"It was worth a shot."**_

"Did you just use a pun?"

_**"... No..."**_

"Phillip Coulson, you actually used a pun."

_**"Clint Barton, just shut up and finish this damn mission."**_

* * *

_**"Widow, are you ready?"**_

"Nikita, shut up. I don't need you bkabbering in my ear every ten minutes. I'll contact you the minute I have the target."

_**"Natalia, I don't like it. The mark should've been there half an hour ago."**_

"Men who go to De Wallen usually sty for an extra _private _dance, Nikita. It's when he's over an hour late when you should be worrying."

_**"Vander Meijer is a main target for a lot of agencies, Natalia. F.B.I., C.I.A., M.I.5., M.I.6., the K.G.B. and even S.H.I.E.L.D. You really think that you're the only one after him?"**_

"No. You know that I plan out every different possible outcome. But in the instance that he is terminated by any of the agencies you mentioned, it just means that I have less paper trails to get rid of."

_**"I still don't like it. What if you're compromised?"**_

"Did you seriously just say that?"

_**"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I only meant -..."**_

"Nikita, shut up and turn on the RTL news channel."

_**"What? Why?!"**_

"Because one of the damn agencies you named just took out Meijer."

* * *

_**"Job well done, Barton. Fury's orders are to debrief at 09.00 tomorrow at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Middenweg. It's on the N201, just a few minutes from Schiphol Airport."**_

"Copy that, Coulson. Meijer's body is taken care of, right?"

_**"Yes. Hill, Sitwell and May are dealing with it."**_

"Roger. _Hawkeye_ out."

_**"Okay, Natalia. Petrovitch has given you the go-ahead for you to take a few days off. He said, if you can, try and find out which agencies orders the hit on Meijer."**_

"Copy that, Nikita."

_**"Be careful out there, Natalia. I don't like the idea of another agency's assassin in the same city as you."**_

"It wouldn't be the first time. Anyways, not many like to deal with the _Black Widow. _Wouldn't you agree?"

_**"Yes, ma'am. I'll have your next assignment waiting for you when you get back to Moscow."**_

"Thank you, Nikita. _Black Widow _out."

* * *

Clint grinned as he typed out his text. _'Hey, Nat. Seeing as we're both in the lovely city of Amsterdam, fancy a drink?' _The archer grinned as he received a reply from the red-head.

**'Sure thing, Tiger. Where do you went to meet?'**

_'How about Hotel Pulitzer?'_

**'Mr. Barton, I think it's your lucky day. I'm already here. My room no. is 147.'**

_'It really is my lucky day so. I'll meet you I'm ten.'_

**'You might as well bring your bags, Tiger. We've five weeks to catch up on,'**

_'As every Ms. Romanova, you have me at a loss for words.'_

**'Mmmm. But not at loss for actions ;) I still have the last picture you sent me as proof.'**

_'You'll be getting the main part of that pic and more tonight, Natasha.'_

**'Promises. Promises. I'll hold you to that, Mr. Barton.'**

_'Stop being a minx.'_

**'Then shut up and get your ass over here already.'**

_'Yes, ma'am.'_

* * *

Natasha grinned as she spotted Clint walking into the longue, his bag thrown over his shoulder carelessly. The red-head smirked as she let her eyes trail over his lean body. He was even more fitter than she remembered. she grinned as their eyes locked for the first time in five weeks.

"Hi there, Tiger," she greeted as the twenty-five-year-old made his way over to her.

"Hiya back," he replied, taking a seat beside her. "Miss me?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Surprisingly?" he exclaimed, placing his left hand over his heart and feigning hurt.

Natasha could only shake her head and grin at his actions. Leaning over, she pressed her lips to his. "Yes, I missed you," she whispered against his lips.

"I missed you too," he whispered, just as they pulled away.

"Want to get a drink before we head upstairs?" she asked, letting Clint take one of her hands in his.

"How about we just have this?" Clint replied as he pulled a bottle of, what Natasha called proper Russian, vodka out of his bag.

"You listen," she stated, smiling at the archer.

"It's hard not to listen to you."

Natasha smiled at that and stood up. "Then Mr. Barton, I think we should head upstairs."

"My thoughts exactly, Ms. Romanova."

* * *

Natasha moaned as Clint's lips met hers hungrily, almost desperately as he pushed her up against the door of her hotel room. He dropped his bag to the floor, using one hand to lock her hands above her head while the other rested on her ass.

The red-head gasped as she let the twenty-five-year-old slid his tongue into her mouth, dominating the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

When they eventually pulled away, Clint rested his forehead against Natasha's. "Fuck, Nat. Five weeks..." he started, gasping for air.

Natasha could only chuckle in reply. "Take me, Clint," she purred into his ear when he moved his head to the crook of her neck.

"That's what I plan on doing," he whispered, pushing her top to the side so he could suck and bite her collarbone.

Natasha grinned and pressed her lips to his temple. "I meant right here, against the door," she whispered with a smirk.

"Yeah?" he teased, grinding his hips harder against hers.

Natasha tossed her head back, groaning at her lover's teasing. "Clint, please. No teasing," she almost begged. It had been too long for him to be teasing her right now.

Clint grinned in response, pushing her skirt up and pulling her panties to the side. Slowly, he ran the tips of his fingers along her slit, testing just how wet she was.

"Fuck, Baby, you're so wet. Is that all for me?" he whispered teasingly, nibbling on her right earlobe.

"It's because of you," she moaned, gasping as he slipped two fingers inside her. "Oh God. Please. Clint."

Clint couldn't take it anymore. He easily undid his pants, letting both his boxers and pants drop to the floor before sliding inside Natasha. His actions had both of them moaning in pleasure.

The twenty-five-year-old dropped his hold on his lover's wrists, using both of his hands to cup her ass. The twenty-one-year-old immediately brought one hand to the small of Clint's back while bringing the other to scrape her nails tenderly over his scalp.

He claimed her lips hungrily once more, swallowing her cries of pleasure as he began to move inside her. Slow sliding out of her, quick slams back inside her. And Natasha was not quiet with her approval.

"Oh God! Yes! Fuck, Clint! Yes!"

"Yeah? You like that, Baby?"

"Yes! Oh fuck, Clint! Yes!"

Clint grinned and claimed her lips once more when he felt the telltale sign of her quivering legs around his waist. He plated himself inside her as she came, waiting for her to calm down before he began to thrust again.

Natasha moaned, closing her eyes when Clint began moving inside her again. 'Fuck, how much stamina does he have?' she though to herself, twisting her head to the side so she could suck and bit and kiss his weak spot behind his ear.

"Nat, Baby, if you want me to pull out, ya gotta tell me," Clint warned as he felt the familiar sensation of his tightening groin. And the fact that Natasha's walls were making their trademark milking and quivering sensation just before the red-head came again, was not helping his cause.

"Come inside me, Clint," she purred into his ear, grinning when he groaned in her ear. "I want you to fill me up. Don't you dare pull out."

'She's a fucking minx,' he thought to himself before burying himself deep inside her, shouting her name as he poured himself into her.

The sensation of her lover coming inside her, sent Natasha over the edge again, her walls milking every last drop out of him.

Clint groaned as he waited for the both of them to ride out the waves of their respective orgasms. Slowly, when he trusted himself to actually move, the archer carried his lover over to the bed, laying her down on the sheets.

"Wow," she breathed as he pulled out of her. Then she watched him proceed to remove his clothing. And then he helped her out of her own.

Clint grinned and climbed into the bed beside her. "Yeah?" he whispered as he trailed his hand over her hip and upwards towards her breasts.

The red-head grinned at him before she suddenly pushed him down onto the bed, smirking at him seductively when he raised an eyebrow at her. "I did mention we had five weeks to make up for," she explained, practically purring her content when he dragged his hands over her breasts.

"We have the next three days, Love. You able to keep up with that?"

"Are you?"

Suddenly, Clint flipped them over so he was on top. "I'll show you then..."

* * *

Natasha tossed her head back and screamed as she came for the sixth - or was it her seventh? She had lost count because of the pleasure her lover was giving her. He taken her in several positions already. And several places throughout her hotel room. In the accompanying kitchenette, the couch. The bed - three rounds; cowgirl, from behind, missionary. Plus the two times he went down on her. And now the shower. And it didn't seem like Clint was yet to stop.

Clint groaned at the feeling of Natasha's walls tightening around his cock once more. He was so close but he wanted to come at the same time he did.

"Baby, you're so tight and wet. Even after seven orgasms. You gonna give me one more?"

"Clint," she breathed as he thrusted deeper inside her, bringing one of her legs up over his shoulder. His actions made her gasp and moan in reply. "Fuck, I don't think I can come again," she moaned but she knew her lover wouldn't be willing to come himself without making her come again.

And she knew he knew what she was thinking that too. She could feel him smirking against her neck before he began to suck on her pulse point, knowing it drove her crazy for him.

"I'm gonna make you come again, Nat. I'm gonna make your tight, wet cunt milk my own orgasm out of me. And you know what?"

"What?"

"You're going to beg me for it."

"Sure are cocky today, Clint," she mumbled even though she knew he was right. She was going to end up begging him for her orgasm.

He grinned and brought his lips to her ear. "Can you blame me? I've dragged seven orgasms out of you already. And I'm not going to come unless you're coming around me."

Suddenly, he stopped inside her. "Beg me, Nat. I want you to beg me," he whispered, one arm wrapped around her waist. He used his fee hand to take one of hers in his, interlacing their fingers. Her free hand was resting on the nape of his neck, trailing through the stray hairs there.

Natasha tried to be stubborn about it but it was pointless. "I want you to thrust your hard cock into my tight, wet cunt, Clint. I need you to fuck me, to make me come again," she finally begged as she stared straight into his eyes.

"My pleasure," Clint replied as he began to move inside her again, easily regaining his rhythm from before. The red-head gasped and moved her hips in time with her lover's. She was so close. She wrapped her free leg around his waist, sending him deeper inside her.

And the extra millimeter was all that was needed to send the red-head into her orgasm. She cried out Clint's name as her walls began to clench and quiver around his cock.

"That's it, Baby, wanna see you come for me. I love it when you come on my cock. You look so fucking beautiful," Clint whispered, kissing along her pulse point. "Wanna hear you, Baby. Don't hold back. Tell me what you want."

"Want. You. To. Come. Inside. Me," she panted, her whole body shaking from the pleasure of her orgasm.

Clint groaned then caught her lips hungrily, almost roaring her name as he finally came inside her. The two stayed in the same position, simply just kissing languidly.

* * *

Clint smiled as he watched Natasha sleep peacefully on his chest. The red-head was exhausted from their love-making. And he loved the feel of her skin against his. As he stroked her skin softly, a sudden thought struck him.

As he whispered his words aloud in an attempt to confirm them, he thought she was asleep. But Natasha heard every word.

"I'm falling in love with you, Natasha."

**Sorry, for the late update. I wrote more than I originally planned.**

**Thank you to the 10 people who have made this story a favourite, the 26 people following this story and everyone who left a review. I love you guys :-) **

**And to the five reviewers of chapter two:**

**ClintashaScarlettFan: Agreed, that **_**CANNOT **_**keep their hands off each other. ;) And yes, why wouldn't she be a minx? ;) And yes, poor Clint had to the deal with the aftermath of Natasha alone ;) I hope their (multiple) reunions were worth it :-) **

**wwerko: Thank you :-) I hope this update did justice to the Clintasha pairing :-) And that my stories are improving :-) **

**JWolf28: Thank you, I hope it was worth the wait :-) **

**Precious93: And I hope this chapter was another good start to the week :-) **

**M.G. Fisher: Thank you :-) And yes, both are in this story :-) **


	4. Change Of Plans

**Chapter Four: Change Of Plans**

_"I'm falling in love with you, Natasha."_

_"I'm falling in love with you, Natasha."_

_"I'm falling in love with you, Natasha."_

Those seven words kept replaying in her mind all during the night. 'It's only been five weeks. How could he be falling in love with me? We barely fucking know each other,' she thought to herself. Instead of listening to her thoughts, the red-head decided to focus on the steady heartbeat of her lover, her head pillowed on his chest. Inhaling his scent, Natasha couldn't help but notice the mixed scents of gun powder, outdoors, sex, the shower gel they used last night and something uniquely Clint. She didn't know whether to think that him being involved in security forces a good or a bad thing.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Clint's heartbeat quicken slightly under her cheek, signalling that he was beginning to wake up. She gently pressed her lips to his chest, grinning when he mumbled something incoherent before pulling her closer to him.

Giggling, Natasha leaned up on her elbows and began to pepper soft, chaste kisses all over Clint's face. The twenty-one-year-old squealed in surprise as her lover suddenly brought his hands down to her ass, cupping her cheeks firmly. Claiming her lips in a soft kiss, the twenty-five-year-old rolled them over so he was on top.

They stayed like this for what felt like hours, their fingers interlaced as their lips met in a tender, slow sensual kiss, their tongues dancing around the other, when the need to breathe became too much, Clint pulled away, leaving the two to pant and gasp for air.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he whispered, pecking her lips lovingly.

"Morning, Stud," she purred, making him growl against her lips.

"Are you trying to make sure we don't get out of bed or something?" he whispered, moving his head so he could pepper kisses along her collar and neck. "You're very tempting, Ms Romanova."

"Mmmm. As tempting as that sounds, Mr Barton, I'm afraid to inform you that we can't. Because I don't know about you but I'm starving," she replied, gasping as he bit down on her neck.

"I know this place about twenty minutes away. Want me to get something?" he whispered, kissing his way down her chest.

Natasha bit her bottom lip, thinking about it before she nodded. "If you're going out, be careful. Don't want anything to happen to you in De Wallen," she whispered, making Clint pause and move back up her body so he was looking her in the eye.

"Why would I need to go to De Wallen when I have the most beautiful woman in the world in bed beside me?" he stated, phrasing it as a question.

Natasha's jaw almost dropped at the sincerity in Clint's words. She brought her hand up and stroked his jaw tenderly. "Always the charmer, Clint?"

Clint smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. "Only for you, Tasha."

"Mmmm. I like that."

"What would you like for breakfast, m'lady?"

"Surprise me."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

When Clint came back to the hotel room with the food, he found Natasha sitting on the window ledge, dressed in the shirt he had been wearing the previous day. "Nat?" he called, placing the bag down on the bed. When she didn't answer he knew something was bothering her. "Natasha, what's wrong?" he whispered, stepping closer to the red-head, watching her bite her bottom lip nervously. He immediately thought the worst, thinking that she wanted to call this whole thing off. But as she turned to look at him, he knew it was the furthest thing from her mind.

"Clint... I think I'm falling in love with you too," she confessed, staring straight into the twenty-five-year-old's grey eyes.

Clint closed the space between them and took Natasha's face in his large hands. "You're in love with me?" he whispered, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yes," she breathed, finding her stomach unknotting its ball of fear - fear of rejection - as his face lit up with his charming smile. "Yes, I'm in love with you."

Clint couldn't help it. He claimed her lips in a soft but passionate kiss, putting all his feelings for her into the kiss.

Natasha's arms went immediately around her lover's neck, pulling him closer to her. To hell what the Red Room tried to teach her, she felt safe with Clint. In a way she'd never been before. She wasn't going to give this - him - up easily.

Clint's hands went to Natasha's thighs, hoisting the red-head up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He was more than pleased to notice she wasn't wearing anything underneath his shirt. He slowly carried her to the bed, their lips never parting as he laid her down on the bed.

Natasha let Clint break the kiss to strip his shirt off of her body. But his lips soon returned to hers, letting her rip his own top so she could take it off of him. Making quick work of the shirt, she moved to his pants as he kicked off his shoes and socks. Once they were both fully naked, the red-head pulled her lover down on top of her, needing to feel his weight on top of her.

The red-head didn't wait for any type of foreplay, simply reaching down between them and grabbing his cock, positioning him at her entrance. Sliding inside her, Clint captured her lips, kissing her deeply, and taking her hands in his as he moved inside her. He planned on showing her how much she meant to him, no matter how long it took...

* * *

The couple lay on the bed, hidden under the covers as they regained their breathing and energy. Natasha was stretched out on top of Clint. She had her face nestled in the crook of his neck, her mouth pressed against his pulse point. Her left hand resting over his heart while the other rested on his left hip. Her right leg was drawn up over his left thigh and her left leg was in between both of his. Clint hand his left hand on the small of her back while his right trailed up and down along Natasha's spine.

"You were planning on leaving," Clint stated, rather than asked, spotting Natasha's suitcase on the floor with clothes flung into it.

"I was planning to. The last man who told me that he loved me ended up beating me and using me," Natasha confessed, making Clint freeze beneath her. "But as I was packing, I pulled on your shirt and I just... I couldn't. I feel safe with you."

Clint tightened his hold on Natasha protectively. Her confession immediately reminded the twenty-five-year-old of his abusive father and his actions in his marriage with Edith. "I'd never hurt you like that," he told her, pressing his lips to her forehead lovingly. "I could never hurt you like that."

Natasha smiled shyly against his neck. "I know," she whispered, leaning up to look him in the eye. "I knew it the minute I pulled on your shirt. It... I couldn't leave you," she whispered, leaning down and catching his lips in a tender kiss.

The two kissed softly, taking in each other's presences. They both counted their lucky stars for this moment. When they pulled away, Natasha returned to resting her head in the crook of her neck. Clint continued to stroke her back as they relaxed in the bed.

"Food's beyond cold now," the twenty-five-year-old noted, making his lover chuckle in agreement.

"We can get something later. I'm too tired and way too comfortable to move," she mumbled against the skin of his neck. The twenty-one-year-old smiled as her lover held her closer, burying his face in her long ruby locks. The red-head listened to her lover's breathing even out beneath her, signalling that he had let sleep take over his body.

'I'll keep you safe,' they both thought to themselves before they allowed themselves to fall asleep in their lovers' arms.

**Thank you to everyone for their support, I love you guys :-) x x x**

**To answer the six reviews for the last chapter;**

**guest: I updated as soon as possible :-) **

**carolzocas: Yup, they're rabbits :-) Doesn't John and Jane get married after six weeks in **_**Mr. & Mrs. Smith?**_** They don't get married that quickly in this :-) And yes, he isn't quick in the horizontal tango ;) Ah, in this I have the Red Room as a secret scientific part of the K.G.B. like in the comics :-) And thank you, I'm glad you love it :-) **

**ClintashaScarlettFan: Thank you :-) Horny Clint + Horny Natasha - Extremely Horny Clintasha = sexy times ;) Haha, yes! I knew it would ;) They get even worse in this ;) Just saying ;) Clint was left for three weeks without Natasha... where d'you think he got the **_**extra **_**stamina? ;) I had to throw you guys off somehow :P And that was the best way I thought how :-) Thank you, I hope this was just as good :-) **

**Precious93: Thank you :-). I hope this was a good relaxation time ;)**

**wwerko: Thank you :-) I just had to include that part :-) I hope Natasha's reaction was good in this chapter :-) **

**M.G Fisher: Yup, the L word :-) Was it worth the wait? Thanks M :-) **


	5. Stay With Me

**Chapter Five: Stay With Me**

Natasha moaned as she felt Clint pepper kisses along her body, the twenty-five-year-old making sure to kiss every inch of her pale skin. "Clint?" she whispered, opening her eyes to look down and find his lips on her left hip bone.

"Hi, Sleeping Beauty," he greeted, smiling when she glared at him for the name.

"Don't call me that, Clint," she warned, raising an eyebrow at her lover when he smirked at her smugly. "What are you planning?"

Clint shook his head, biting his bottom lip to stiffle his laugh. Leaning down, he breathed in her ear, "You look ravished with my love bites all over you."

Natasha frowned at his words before she realised what he was talking about. "You didn't?"

Clint grinned and sucked on her earlobe. "Yes," he whispered, trailing his left hand up her body, ever-so-slowly. "You might want a scarf to cover them up."

Natasha groaned. Of course she needed a scarf. She lost count of the amount of times she had felt her lover's mouth on her neck. "Clint," she moaned as said man began to move his lips to the underside of her jaw. "Food. Order room service," she instructed, making the twenty-five-year-old smirk smugly against her skin.

"Feeling lazy, Babe?" he teased, bringing his right hand up to trail it between her breasts. "I'm sure you won't be feeling lazy when I'm done with you," he whispered, nipping her bottom lip with his teeth.

The red-head groaned in reply before suddenly flipping them over so she was on top of him. "Food. We can have fun after food," she whispered into his mouth kissing him sweetly.

Clint hummed his approval against his lover's lips, grinning as she pulled away and grabbed his discarded shirt. "I love seeing you wearing my clothes," he confessed, sitting up in the bed as Natasha walked over to the hotel room's phone. His grey eyes trailing over her long, pale legs that were, oh so, perfectly shaped.

Natasha turned to Clint, a hungry glint in her eyes as she took her time to look at his body while ordering their food. The archer smirked, bringing both of his hands up behind his head, presenting his body to her green eyes proudly. The red-head bit back a moan, trying to focus on what the receptionist was saying to her.

Clint continued to smirk at Natasha as she hung up. Strutting over to him, the red-head put an extra sway to her hips on purpose.

"You're a minx," he informed her as she swung her leg over his legs and straddled him. "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" he whispered, placing his large hands on her hips, pulling her closer.

Natasha leaned her forehead against his chest, nuzzling her face into the hard muscles there. "Mmmm. Don't want to leave," she whispered, letting Clint take her hands in his and interlace their fingers.

"Come with me," he blurted out, not processing his words before they left his lips. Natasha immediately raised her head to look at him.

"What?" she breathed, starring into his eyes with a surprised face.

"Come with me. Back to New York," he replied, praying to whatever God up there he hadn't just fucked this up.

"I can't just up and leave my job," she whispered, wishing that she could do just that. Leave with Clint and never look back. But she couldn't. Life wasn't that kind.

"Then request a transfer," he suggested, bringing his left hand to her face. "I have enough to let you have a more than comfortable life. Just say the word."

Natasha took a deep breath before resting her forehead in the crook of Clint's neck. "I'll check with my bosses. I'm sure the New York Russian Embassy can do with another translator," she whispered, mentally checking if she recalled any spaces in the secret base the K.G.B. kept in New York.

"Yeah?" Clint whispered, burying his nose in her hair. "You'll stay with me?"

"Do _you_ want to stay with _me_?"

Pulling her face up so he could look her in the eye, "Yes. I... I want this. Us. In any way you'll let me," he confessed, returning the small smile that was gracing her lips.

"Okay," she whispered, kissing him slowly.

They eventually pulled away when they heard room service. "Put on a pair of boxers or pants," the red-head ordered, grabbing her purse to tip the bell boy.

Clint did as he was told, smirking at the awe struck look of the bell boy as Natasha opened the door, dressed only in the twenty-five-year-old's shirt.

"Thank you," the twenty-one-year-old said in perfectly fluent Dutch, handing the kid a ten Euro note.

"You're welcome, ma'am," the kid replied, his eyes scanning over Natasha's long legs before leaving the room.

"That was amusing," Clint started once the door was closed. "It's like he's never seen a pair of legs before."

Natasha chuckled as she handed Clint the tray. "Probably not," she agreed, climbing into bed beside him. "I hope that won't be a problem," she added, watching her lover for any sign of jealousy.

"I'd never be jealous of a kid not much older than sixteen-years-old," he replied, turning his face to look at her. "And besides, you're wearing _my _shirt. If that isn't a statement, what is?"

The red-head raised an eyebrow before smirking at him. "You are a caveman, Mr. Barton," she stated, taking the omelette before he could.

"Nah..." Clint teased, pecking her lips lovingly. "I'm just in love with you," he added seriously as he pulled away.

Natasha smiled in reply, leaning into him as they began to eat their breakfast despite it being three o'clock in the afternoon. "How did the job go?" she asked, remembering that her lover had been here for a security detail before meeting up with her.

"It went perfectly. The client was satisfied with the work so I got to finish up early," Clint half-lied in between his pancakes, grinning that Natasha had made a good choice. "What about you? Did your boss need you to solve any international global threat?"

"The client didn't even show up. Went AWOL," she replied, shrugging when Clint raised an eyebrow at her. "Meant I was free to roam the city for the next three days."

"Mmmm. I'm definitely not complaining," he stated, waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"You're such a perv!" she exclaimed teasingly, slapping his chest playfully. "I can't believe you just said that," she added, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Can you blame me? I'm in bed with the most beautiful woman in the world. I have a more than good enough reason to be a '_perv',_" he stated, not bothering to even attempt wiping the happy smile from his face.

Natasha just smiled at him in reply. She could get used to this...

* * *

"You did not grow up in a circus?!" Natasha exclaimed, looking at Clint with raised eyebrows.

"Yup," Clint replied, smirking at the red-head smugly. "What about you? What did you do as a kid?" he asked as he trailed his fingers through her long red curls.

"Ballet and gymnastics," she replied, moving so she was straddling him. They had long since finished their food and had moved the tray to the desk. Smirking, she leaned forward and placed her lips directly on the shell of his ear. "Would you like me to show you one of the perks of my training?" she purred seductively into his ear.

Clint growled hungrily, grabbing the hem of the shirt she was wearing. "Mmmm. Will it be worthwhile?" he teased, inching the fabric upwards.

Natasha cocked her head to the side. "Isn't it always?" she replied, smirking at him seductively.

The twenty-seven-year-old smirked as he used his right hand to trace circles over her stomach while he slowly inched his left hand up to her breasts. The twenty-one-year-old's breath hitched in her throat as her lover ran his callous-covered thumb over one of her nipples.

"Always," he whispered as he leaned forward and caught her lips hungrily.

Natasha fought for dominance of their kiss, her tongue battling with Clint's as said man brought his other hand up to her left breast. He rubbed his thumbs over her hardening nipples teasingly.

Breaking the kiss for nanoseconds, Natasha tore the shirt from her body before letting Clint reclaim her lips hungrily. Their teeth and tongues clashing sloppily as they worked together to rid him of his boxers.

Natasha moaned as she sunk down on Clint's length, gasping his name in pleasure as he filled her to the hilt. She brought her hands to his shoulders, nails digging in as she slowly began to move.

Clint brought his hands to Natasha's ass, helping her find a rhythm that had both of them moaning. Planting his feet on the bed, the archer grinned against her lips when she groaned her approval into his mouth.

Suddenly, the twenty-five-year-old flipped them over so he was on top. Never pulling his body away from hers, he thrust slowly inside hurt. Taking her hands in his, he brought them to his chest. His grey eyes, black with lust, love and desire, locked with her green ones which were full of the same emotions and passion.

Natasha brought her right hand to the nape of Clint's neck, pulling him closer as their bodies moved together. Her nails dug into his tanned skin, her paleness a stark contrast to his bronze sheen.

She hiked her left leg over Clint's shoulder, groaning her approval as her actions sent her lover deeper inside her. The twenty-five-year-old grunt his own approval as he brought one hand to cup the firm curve of her ass, thrusting harder and faster inside her per her requests.

Breaking the kiss, Natasha tossed her head back in pleasure as her lover hit all the right spots inside her. Her wordless cries of pleasure combined with his animalistic grunts were driving her wild. And she was losing control of her body.

"Oh God. Clint," she moaned, gasping as he left more marks along her neck and jawline. "I'm close. Fuck, I'm close."

Clint grunted in reply, planting his free hand beside Natasha's head. Thrusting harder, he began to whisper in her ear. "Come on, Baby. Let go. I know you want to. Just let go for me," he persuaded, ending each request with a particular hard thrust.

Natasha's mouth opened in a wordless cry as her back arched high off the bed. She came hard around Clint's cock, her walls tightening like a vice around him. He groaned and thrust two, three more times before planting himself deep inside her.

A second orgasm hit Natasha as Clint pumped inside her, causing the red-head to cry out his name. Her nails dug into his skin as she rode out the waves.

Clint collapsed on top of Natasha, his face buried in between her breasts. They lay like that for what felt like days, taking in their post-coital bliss. The red-head moved her leg from over his shoulder to around his waist, cradling her lover to her body as the only sound in the room was their panting.

Slowly, Clint pulled out of her, making Natasha whine at the loss of contact. Pressing his lips to her sternum, he got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Returning with a washcloth, he took his time cleaning her up.

Natasha smiled as she watched and let Clint clean her up. He was gentle with his touch, taking his time with her. Smiling, she leaned up and stole a soft, chaste kiss from him. He smiled against her lips, pressing her back down onto the bed.

"Behave," he whispered against her lips. Grinning, he pulled away from her, making her whine at his actions.

"And you call me the tease," she stated as he returned the washcloth to the bathroom.

"You are," he stated when he came out of the bathroom. Climbing onto the bed and on top of her, kissing his way up her body until he reached her lips. "You drive me mad. Even when we're not in the same room," he added, grinning when she hummed her agreement against his lips.

"Mmmm. You're welcome," she whispered as they broke the kiss. She smiled at him lovingly as he leaned his face in between the valleys of her breasts. Bringing one hand up, she trailed her nails along his scalp, her actions earning a purr of approval from her lover. "You're like a puppy," she informed him as he nuzzled her skin lovingly.

Suddenly, Clint stood up. "Come with me," he told her as he pulled on a clean pair of boxers and sweatpants.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him, giggling at his overeagerness. "Where are we going?" she asked, looking out to see that it was now night time. How long had they been talking? Or was it the sex?

"Roof," he replied simply, pulling on a plain purple T-shirt. Tossing one of his other shirts, he grinned when she raised a bemused eyebrow at him. "C'mon."

"You really are a puppy," she stated as she pulled the shirt over her head.

"And you love me for it."

"It's one of the reasons..."

* * *

Natasha sighed in content as she relaxed back against Clint's chest. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, their hands intertwined on her stomach. Her head was resting back against his left shoulder as they sat near the ledge of the roof, hidden behind the stair hut. They were looking out onto the brightly lit streets of Amsterdam, illuminated further by the bright stars.

"It's beautiful," she had whispered when they reached the roof.

Clint had grinned at her in reply. "Not as beautiful as you," he had told her, wincing at the corniness of his words. "I'm sorry for the cheesy words, Nat," he had added as she let him drag her into his lap after sitting down.

She had replied by kissing him softly, grinning against his lips. She'd forgive him for cheesiness. But only now-and-again.

Clint pressed his lips to the spot just under her ear, on her pulse point. "You are the one thing I can't picture myself living without, Tasha," he whispered, holding her closer, smiling when she hummed her delight. She tightened her fingers around his, pulling his arms further around her.

"I don't think I could live without you either, Clint," Natasha replied, enjoying the feel of Clint's body around her as they looked up at the stars. Both ignoring the life of lies they had to return to if they were to lose each other...

**I'M NOT DEAD!**

**Sorry, had to say that. I'm so so sorry for the late update but because I'm back in reality until the end of next June, updates will be slower than normal. But there definitely will be updates. I promise. You guys will just need to be more patient with me than you already are. And again, thank you everyone for all of your support. I really appreciate it :-) xxx**

**JuliaAurelia: How did I know **_**you **_**were going to say that? ;) I'm glad you like it :-) **

**Narnia Addict: Thank you :-). I'm glad you think it's such a fantastic idea :-) And I'm glad you think the scenes are '**_**super hot.**_** :-) **

**bellapaige88: wow, four reviews to answer :-) Thank you :-) By the way, I do understand your reviews :-) **

**Chapter 1: I'm glad you love the movie :-) I know I make **_**a lot **_**of mistakes, feel free to point out any you see. The language is pretty bad sorry. I see what you did there with that song ;)**

**Chapter 2: Thank you, I'm glad you like the intimate scenes :-) Peace negotiations... yeah, I couldn't resist ;) I'm sorry about the dirty talk, I tend to just write it and it ends up like that. Sorry. Again, I like that song you used :-) Chapter 3: Glad you loved their chat :-). Yup, he's romantic :-) Again, sorry about the dirty talk.**

**Chapter 4: Thanks :-) And yes, that song does fit it :-)**

**carolzocas: Thank you, I'm glad you love it :-) **

**ClintashaScarlettFan: Yup, she loves him :-) And can you blame her for feeling safe in **_**those **_**arms? ;) I'm sorry. Did you really think I'd have Natasha walk away? I'm not that mean ;) And shush. They'll get married. Soon enough ;)**

**Jo: Thank you :-). I hope you continue to like it :-) And I hope this was worth the wait :-) **

**wwerko: Thank you :-) I thought it would be good play on Natasha's personality :-) And yes, she is still very much human behind the **_**Black Widow **_**mask. Hope it was worth the wait **

**M.G Fisher: Thanks M. :-). hope it was worth the wait :-) **


	6. A New Life

**WARNING: Very crude language and explicit sex scene ahead. You have all been warned...**

**Chapter Six: A New Life**

Clint smiled as he watched Natasha exit the arrivals' terminal. The red-head smiled back at him, pulling her suitcase behind her. The archer quickly made his way over to his lover, smiling happily as he reached her. Suddenly, he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

Natasha's arms immediately went around Clint's neck, kissing him back with equal passion. When they eventually pulled away to breath, the archer rested his forehead against hers. "I missed you, Tasha," he breathed against her lips.

"I missed you too, Clint," Natasha whispered, pecking his lips once more. "Two weeks is far too fucking long," she added when she pulled away.

"Agreed," Clint whispered, continuing to hold her close.

"Aren't you going to let me go?" Natasha asked even though it was the furthest thing away from what she wanted.

"Nope," he replied, popping the 'p'. "I've already spent two weeks away from you, I'm not spending another second away from you."

Natasha chuckled before moving her lips to his ear. "Well, if we don't get out of here now, I won't be able to show you just how much I missed you," she purred, smirking when he groaned.

"You're such a tease," he mock-whined, earning a smug smirk from his lover. "Why do you always feel the need to tease me?"

"Because I can," she replied simply, taking his left hand in hers as she grabbed the handle of her suitcase again. "Now, come on, Barton," she teased.

Clint smiled as he led her out of the airport, taking her suitcase off her. That action was met with reluctance.

"Clint, it's the 21st Century. I can pull my own, goddamn, luggage."

"I don't care. I'm being nice and pulling my girlfriend's luggage because I haven't seen her in two weeks."

The red-head grinned at her lover. "You're such a romantic, Clint," she stated, letting him guide her out of the busy airport.

Clint only smiled at her in return. He interlaced their fingers, taking care to avoid any cameras. He wouldn't put it pass his handler to be watching his every movement at the moment. When they reached his car, he put the suitcase in the boot before opening the passenger door for his lover. "M'lady," he teased, smiling at her.

Natasha grinned at Clint as she got into the car. "American muscle. I should've known," she teased in turn, watching him get into the driver's seat.

"Ford Mustang Shelby. One of the best. Maybe not the best but one of them," he replied, grinning when he started the engine. "Why? Please, tell me you're not into every single European trash."

"Not all of them. One or two," she taunted, earning a raised eyebrow from the twenty-five-year-old. "But I could learn to appreciate American muscles," she added teasingly.

Clint smirked at her double meaning. "Baby, if our last encounters were anything to go by, you'll learn to appreciate American muscles very quickly," he taunted, earning a smirk.

Natasha sneakily snuck her hand into his lap, cupping his length firmly through the fabric of his jeans. "Yeah? What gives you that idea?"

"Tasha…." Clint groaned, almost hitting the car in front of them. "Oh God, you tease."

Natasha continued to palm him through his jeans, watching his facial expressions as he sped through the traffic. "You really did miss me, Clint," she noted cheekily as she felt him harden under her hand.

Clint growled at her throatily. "You know that I did," he replied, making Natasha smile at him softly. "And the minute I get you home, I'll show you just how much I missed you, Baby," he added, earning a shy giggle from his lover.

"I'll keep you to that, моя любовь," she replied, grinning at him as he picked up speed….

* * *

Natasha had barely shut the front door of Clint's apartment before said man had pinned her to the wall, his mouth claiming hers hungrily. Her hands immediately went to his upper back and hair, kissing him back with the same need.

The twenty-five-year-old lifted her up, allowing the red-head to wrap her long, lean legs around his waist. Their tongues and teeth clashed in a battle for dominance, neither willing to yield just yet.

Suddenly, Clint broke the kiss and brought his lips to Natasha's left ear. "I need you, Tasha. I've missed you so much," he told her, his voice low and husky.

Natasha gasped as her lover trailed his tongue along her pulse point. "Please Clint. Take me. I've missed you too," she moaned, trailing her nails along the column of his spine.

The archer groaned against her neck, quickly moving and carrying her to the bedroom. He peppered her skin with nipping kisses, grinning when she gasped his name in life desire. "Clint," she cried out when said man bit down on her sweet spot.

"Yes, Tasha?" he teased, slowly laying her down on his bed. He shed his jacket and shirt before climbing onto the bed. He braced his hands on either side of her head, watching her carefully.

Natasha ran her hands up from his abs to his chest. "Make love to me, Clinton," she whispered, earning a loving smile from the twenty-five-year-old.

"Gladly," he replied before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers lovingly, his her shirt, quickly returning his lips to hers. The red-head moaned against his lips, bringing her hands up to trail her fingers through his hair as he removed her bra.

Their lips moved in a slow, sinful dance, barely parting for air. Clint helped Natasha out of her skinny jeans and boots, neither pulling away from each others' lips. When his hands reached her panties, the twenty-five-year-old growled against her lips when he realised she was wearing a lace thing.

Breaking the kiss, Clint rested his forehead on her sternum. "You're such a tease, Tasha. Did you wear lace just for me?"

Natasha grinned as she moved her lips to his ear. "Yes. I got so wet on the plane, just thinking of you. I was so fucking horny that I had to relieve myself in the bathroom," she breathed, squealing as Clint ripped her thing off of her before burying two fingers inside her soaked core.

"Go on," he ordered, twisting his fingers ever-so-slightly as he pumped them inside her. "Tell me what you thought of when you got yourself off."

"Oh God," Natasha gasped, tossing her head back. Clint grinned, trailing his tongue along her pulse point, making her gasp his name. When she finally found her voice again, she began to relay her fantasy to him. "You have me tied to your bed. I'm eagle spread. And you keep teasing me, not letting me have any sort of release.

"Mmmm. That sounds like fun," he interrupted while sliding a third finger inside her. Natasha gasped as her lover crooked his fingers against her G-spot. His actions earned a strangled gasp of pleasure from the red-head. "Go on," he whispered in her ear.

"Fuck," she whispered, throwing her head back in pleasure. "You drag your lips over my body teasing me. I beg for release but you're enjoying yourself. You're naked too. You add to the teasing by brushing yourself against me. Oh fuck. Clint."

"Like this?" he teased, quickly removing his jeans - thankful to have gone commando that morning - and teasing her as she described. "Fuck, Tasha. Are you this wet because of me?"

"Yes. Please. Clint. Yes. I need you," she begged, her breathing deepening as he teasingly slipped his length inside her before quickly slipping back out of her. He repeated his actions several times before Natasha practically sobbed his name. "Clint!"

Suddenly the archer flipped them over so Natasha was on her knees. He leaned over her, taking her wrists in his much larger hands, dominating her body. "You haven't finished your story," he growled in her ear, switching her hands to one of his hands while using his other to push her hair over one of her shoulders. "Be a good girl," he whispered teasingly into her ear, grinning as she moaned for him, "And finish it."

"Fuck. Ah. God. Clint. You slowly push inside me. You stretch me, filling me up. You stay there, not moving, leaning your forehead against mine. Then you slowly begin to move. Drawing out your thrusts. Before burying yourself inside me again. You're rough but still regarding my feelings and my body. You drive me straight over the edge, swallowing my screams so the neighbours don't complain. Yet," she described, gasping when Clint slid all the way inside her.

"Fuck, Tasha," Clint groaned, slipping his free arm under her waist, his thumb finding her clit. "You're so fucking wet for me. Don't you dare stop now."

"Oh God. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Natasha cried out, tossing her head back as Clint pinched her clit in between his thumb and index finger. "You release me from the restraints so you can carry me out into the kitchen. You bend me over it and take me. I can't control myself and call out your name. You make me come all over your cock. At least three more times. I lose count. Then you finally release inside me when I come for the last time."

"Then let's make sure you come more than just three times, Baby," Clint whispered into her ear before driving himself as deep as he could inside her. Natasha screamed in pleasure at the strong, deep pace Clint set for them.

"Talk dirty to me, Clint. Please," she requested, loving the feeling of Clint - but only Clint - dominating her like this. If anyone else even thought they could dominate her, she'd have zapped them with her Widow Bites, then shot them. In that order. But Clint dominating her. She liked the feeling of the safety she felt in his arms.

"That's it, Baby. Give it to me. You're so ready for me to hold you down and fuck your tight little pussy. You are so fucking wet for me. My cock is sliding so deep. Damn Baby. You're enjoying yourself, aren't you? My cock is covered with your juices. You naughty girl. So fucking wet for me."

"Call me your slut, Clint," she suddenly requested, making Clint suddenly stop his movements inside her.

"Tash, you're no-" he started but was cut off by Natasha.

"I know. But... Just consider it roleplaying. I want you to dominate me. Right now," she explained, twisting her head so she could nip on his weak spot, just under his ear. "Come on, Tiger. You've got me so fucking wet. Take me. Show me whose boss," she purred, punctuating each with a nip and suck on his weak spot before dragging her tongue seductively over the abused spot. "Make me your bitch tonight... Stud."

Clint growled, moving his hand from between her thighs up to her hair, pulling her head back so he could do exactly what she wanted. "You like it when I dominate you, don't you, Slut? Tell me, my Bitch," he demanded hoarsely, placing his lips right at her left ear. "Tell me you like me taking control of you, Natasha," he ordered, beginning his hard pace once more.

Yes. I do. Yes," she gasped as Clint began to thrust harder inside her.

"No, that's the wrong answer," he whispered teasingly in her ear. "Answer me correctly, Natasha."

"Yes, Sir. Yes, I _love _when you dominate me."

"Much better, Slut," he teased, releasing hands and hair as he gripped her hips. His thrusts became harder and faster before he suddenly changed his pace. And then returned to his quick thrusts.

Natasha groaned at his teasing change of pace. She met his thrusts each time. But it wasn't enough. "Please. Clint. I. Please," she sobbed, desperate for her release. "Please. Clint. Let me come."

"Do it," he ordered, nipping on her earlobe. "Come for me, Baby. Come all over my cock," he continued, bringing his left hand down between her thighs, flicking her clit in time with his thrusts. "Come for me, Natasha."

Natasha finally let go as Clint thrust deep inside her, the head of his cock hitting her G-spot. She screamed his name, her body spiralling into a very powerful orgasm. The twenty-one-year-old collapsed onto the bed, her body and mind blank from pleasure her lover just gave her...

* * *

"Tasha. That's it, Baby. Gotta wake up," Clint whispered, peppering the red-head's face with soft, loving kisses.

"... Clint?" Natasha mumbled, twisting her body towards the heat radiating off her lover.

"Yes, I'm here, Tasha. You okay?" he murmured, brushing her sweaty locks from her face as she blinked her eyes open.

"Mmmm," she started, pushing him down and straddling him after realising her was still hard. "I should stay away more often if you end up giving me those kind of orgasms," she added, leaning down and pressing her lips to his. "Thank you."

Clint frowned against her lips before suddenly pulling away. "No. I want to spend as little time away from you as possible. I'm never letting you go, Tasha," he stated firmly, his stormy grey eyes locked with her forest green dark ones. He placed his hands firmly on her hips as he sat up, dragging her close while he moved so his back was against the headboard.

Natasha smiled and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against his. "I love you too, Clinton," she whispered before capturing his lips with hers.

Clint smiled against Natasha's lips, allowing her to move so she could slide down on his length. They both gasped into their kiss as he filled her, breaking the kiss to voice their approval. "Fuck. Tasha. How are you so fucking tight?" the twenty-five-year-old gasped, suddenly wrapping his left arm around her waist while braced his feet on the bed to give his lover leverage.

The red-head brought one hand to her lover's hair, her nails scrapping along his scalp as she pulled his mouth to hers. He groaned slightly at the sharp sensation but quickly began to battle her for dominance of the kiss.

They continued to battle for control of the kiss as they helped each other over the edge...

* * *

Natasha smiled up at Clint as he held his weight off her body as they kissed softly, leisurely. "I love you," she mumbled into his mouth, making the twenty-five-year-old grin into the kiss.

"I love you too," Clint whispered, breaking the kiss so he could rest his forehead against hers. "Can I should you just how much?" he asked, making Natasha laugh lightly and nod her approval.

Natasha watched as Clint made his way down her body, showing her just how much he missed her. She trailed the fingers of her right hand through his sweat dried spikes. 'I'll do anything to keep you safe, Clint,' she thought to herself as her lover reacquainted himself with all of her body, his lips and callous-covered fingers mapping her body. 'I'll do anything to keep my new life safe from the K.G.B. and the Red Room.'

Little did she know that Clint had similar thoughts...

* * *

**Thank you everyone for your patience and support. You all deserve a reward for it. So there will be an update next week for Fifty Shades of Barton. I think it is a start.**

**Thank you everyone for making this story a favourite, following it and all the really nice comments. I love you guys :-) **

**To answer the reviews from the last chapter:**

**wwerko: Thank God :-) I'm glad you loved the last chapter - and the scenes ;) Hope the update was worth it :-) **

**carolzocas: Thank you :-) Was this as good?**

**M.G Fisher: I'm glad you loved the heart-to-heart :-) Thank you - you won't have to wait much longer ;)**

**bellapaige88: Thank you, that's a big compliment :-) And I agree. The truth is not cheesy :-) And yes, I've heard of The Script and 'I'm Yours'. There from my home county :-) And that song definitely screams Clintasha :-) **

**JuliaAurelia: Thank you :-). I'm glad you liked the sweet moment on the roof :-) **

**Good chapter! That was really a sweet moment on the roof there at the end.**

**beverlie4055: thank you :-). Was this just as good?**

**Jo: Thank you :-)**


	7. Forever

**Chapter Seven: Forever  
**

Natasha smiled into the fabric of the pillow as Clint peppered loving kisses along her back. The twenty-five-year-old was massaging the small of her back as he moved his lips up her spin until he reached her neck. "I know you're awake, Tasha," he mumbled against her neck, smirking when she grumbled inaudibly into the pillow.

"What's wrong, Clint?" she asked, twisting her head to look at him. She frowned when she saw the look in his face. "Clint?"

"I've to go on a quick job in three hours. I should be back by tomorrow night," he replied, leaning down and kissing her chastely but lovingly.

"Oh," Natasha whispered, biting her lip at the disappointed feeling that rose in her chest. "Okay."

Clint noticed the look on Natasha's face. "Baby?" he whispered, pressing his lips to her temple. "I've still got three hours before I leave. And I only want to spend them with you," he added.

Natasha twisted around underneath him, looping her arms around his neck. She lifted herself to kiss him soundly. "I understand, Clint," she whispered against his lips, even though they both knew she was lying.

Clint kissed her back deeply, bringing his left hand up to her hair while he rested his right hand on her hips. His lips moved in a slow dance with Natasha's, both sighing in mutual pleasure at the contact (and hiding their displeasure at the - all-be-it small - separation they were facing).

When it became necessary to breathe, Natasha pulled her lips from Clint's only to place them against his weak spot. "I love you, Clint," she whispered against his skin.

"I love you too, Natasha," he whispered into her hair. Slowly, he pulled away, trailing his hand over her curves. He ducked his head down and ran his tongue along her neck, earning a gasp of approval from his lover.

Natasha tossed her head back as she moaned, her hands trailing through his hair. "Fuck, Clint."

"Yes, Tasha?" Clint teased, grinning as the red-head bit her bottom lip. She groaned in reply, rolling her hips upwards, catching the twenty-five-year-old off guard. "Minx," he groaned, grinding his own hips down against hers.

"You like it, so why stop?" she replied, grinning at him when he raised an eyebrow at her. Their lips met once more, Clint wrapping his arms under the curve of her ass as he moved to his knees.

Natasha allowed Clint to manoeuvre her so she could slid down on his length after he made sure she was wet enough to take him. They both gasped in pleasure as her warmth engulfed him, his cock spreading her lower lips. The twenty-one-year-old brought her left hand down to Clint's shoulder, her nails digging in as they moved together. Clint kissed her deeply, one hand buried in her long red locks, the other nestled under the curve of her firm ass.

They worked together, neither wanting to go over the edge first. In the end, Clint was the victorious one, rocking Natasha over the edge twice before falling over the edge after her, shouting her name as he spilled his seed inside her.

Natasha collapsed onto the bed, dragging Clint down on top of her. They panted and gasped together, Clint peppering kisses over her face, his hands trailing over the red-head's curves. The twenty-one-year-old trailed her own hands over Clint's back, holding him close as he kissed her skin. "Be careful out there, Clint," she whispered against the skin of his shoulder, surprising the twenty-five-year-old. "Promise me. Please."

"I promise you, Tasha. I'm gonna come to you, Baby," he whispered, pulling her close to him.

Natasha held him closer, taking comfort in his weight on top of hers. She was going to take comfort in the fact that her lover did not work in the same field she did…..

* * *

"Phil, I want to get this over and done with by tomorrow night. You think we can manage that?" Clint called over the noise of the helicopter's repellers.

"Why? Is there somewhere else you need to be?" the suit replied, raising a curious eyebrow at the archer.

"Yeah. But the details are none of your business," Clint shot back, grinning smugly when his handler glared at him in reply.

"Why do I put up with you?" Phil mumbled to himself, shaking his head at Clint before realising what had Clint in such a happy mood. "Natasha's in your apartment isn't she?" he asked, looking at the twenty-five-year-old knowingly.

"What gave you that impression?" Clint replied, raising an eyebrow at the thirty-two-year-old.

"You're happy. Something I only associate you with when Natasha's involved," Phil replied, smirking when realisation dawned on the archer. "So are you going to reveal anything else while we're brought to the job?"

"I'm going to ask her to marry me, Phil," the archer replied, making his handler's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Because the last time you got married went so perfectly well," Phil eventually replied, his thoughts skewered from the bombshell the agent in his care just dropped on him.

"Natasha isn't Bobbi," Clint hissed, glaring at Phil in reply. "The only thing they have in common is that they are beautiful, strong and independent women. Natasha's not an agent, not blonde. She has just as much money as me and doesn't even care about money while I'm at it. She didn't questioned million with twenty million questions about my job. She was perfectly content when I told her I had a quick 24hr job. Actually, saying she was content would be lying. She was disappointed I had to leave so soon after her transfer to New York but understood that I have a job just as she does."

"Clint, I just don't want to have to pick you out of the gutter when she breaks your heart," Phil interrupted before the archer could say anything else.

"Phil, she didn't react when I told her I was an orphan or that I was deaf. In fact, she's an orphan too. She made no comments to the scars littering my body. She also paid no attention to the fact any of my imperfections. She embraced them. Damn, she went through Hell herself when she was a child," Clint stated, not knowing how much of an understatement he had just mentioned when he spoke of Natasha's childhood.

"Just don't do anything you're going to regret, Clint," Phil stated, deciding to just drop it when the archer mentioned that Natasha had gone through Hell. If she had, then who was he to argue against two broken people finding how to be whole again with each other?

* * *

Natasha groaned as she woke up to the soft patter of rain against the window. She checked the time, noticing that Clint would be home in around two hours. He had text her earlier, telling her his expected time to arrive home. 'Home,' she thought, smiling to herself as she inhaled her lover's scent from the shirt she was wearing and the sheets. Stretching, she climbed out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. She had contacted Nikita earlier and confirmed that she was building another alias to fall back on in the occurrence that she was made and needed to get out quickly while on a mission in the US. Little did her friend – if she could call Nikita a friend rather than a co-worker – know that this alias was actually two aliases: one was an actual alias for if she needed to get herself and Clint away from the K.G.B. and the Red Room, the other was the life she was hiding from the Agency she had been changed to when she was five-years-old.

The red-head busied herself in the kitchen, preparing what was one of the fifteen dishes she could cook without burning or poisoning herself. Or Clint, for that matter. She was grateful for that mission in Leningrad three years ago when she had played the part of a cook while trying to assassinate one of the traitors of the Red Room. She had learned several useful cooking skills from that mission which she would have never learned otherwise…..

Natasha was so busy in her cooking, she barely heard the apartment door opening. Grabbing a sharp knife from the drawer, she prepared herself for an attack, fearing the worst. Then she heard Clint call out her name.

"In the kitchen," she called out, smiling at him when he rounded the corner.

Clint returned her smile, walking up behind her. "Surprise," he greeted, pressing his lips to Natasha's temple as he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind.

"Hi," she replied, twisting her neck to kiss him softly. "Welcome home, Honey," she added as she broke the kiss. "How was the job?" she asked, stirring the pasta.

"Simple and straightforward. Don't even know why I was called in, it was that simple," Clint replied, smiling as Natasha leaned back in his arms. "What are you making?" he asked, watching her stir the eggs, cheese, bacon, black pepper and spaghetti together.

"Pasta Carbonara," Natasha replied, slapping his hand away when he tried to steal a piece of spaghetti. "It's not ready yet. You can set the table while we wait," she chided, smiling at him lovingly.

"Mmmm. Okay," Clint replied, stealing a quick kiss before reluctantly removing his arms from her waist and setting the table as he requested.

"Does Pinot Blanc go with Pasta Carbonara?" Clint asked, taking aforementioned wine out of a brown bag he had taken from his bag.

"It's like you're a mind reader," Natasha replied with a smile. "Pinot Blanc and Pinot Noir both usually go with creamy pastas," she added, smiling as he walked back over to her.

"M'lady," he replied, grinning as he pressed his lips to hers. "I aim to please you," he murmured against her lips.

Natasha smiled against his lips. Pulling away, she got two plates out of the cupboard Clint placed one hand on the small of her back appreciatingly, growling when he realised she wasn't wearing anything other than a lacy black thong under his shirt. "Tease," he murmured, earning a knowing smirk from the red-head.

"I thought we established that this morning," she teased, her smirk growing wider when he growled a guttural groan.

"You're doing this on purpose," he accused, pouting at his lover when she smirked at him in reply.

"You know you love it," she replied, grinding back against him, grinning when she was proved right. "Because _Little Clint_ definitely likes the fact that I'm teasing you."

Clint wrapped one arm around Natasha as she grinded her ass back against him. "You'd want to stop. Because I don't think you wanna put your cooking skills to waste, Tasha," he warned, grinding back against her.

Natasha could only chuckle and nod, pulling away from Clint to put generous amounts of the Carbonara on their plates. Once she was satisfied that they had enough on their plates, she escaped from Clint's embrace and set their plates down on the table.

The twenty-five-year-old smiled as he watched Natasha sat down before reaching up into the cupboard and grabbing two wine glasses. "Honey, we might need to go to IKEA or Big Lots," he stated as he poured out the wine into their glasses.

"Mmmmm. Why?"

"Need new cutlery and delph," he replied, walking over to the table and handing Natasha her glass. He stole another kiss before sitting down beside her.

Natasha chuckled and shook her head playfully at her lover. "Okay," she agreed, smiling as she began her dinner.

"So, do anything interesting while I was gone?" Clint asked in between bites and a sip of wine.

"Is relaxing in bed interesting enough?" Natasha replied. Smiling at her lover. "I barely left the bed. Somebody wore me out before he left for work," she added, smirking as Clint's eyes darkened with love and lust.

Suddenly, the twenty-five-year-old stood up and dropped to his knee in front of Natasha. The red-head's breath hitched in her throat at the implications his actions suggested. "I know we've only been together seven weeks, three days and five hours, Tasha. But as I've told you before; you are the one thing I can't picture myself living without," he started, taking out a black velvet box out of his pants pocket. "Will you, Natalia Alianova Romanova, do me the biggest honour and marry me?"

**Dun dun dun…. Sorry, but I wanted to do that as the cliffhanger :) I'll make it up to you all in the next chapter :)**

**Thank you everyone for your support :-) I love you all :-) Hope this chapter was worth the wait :-) **

**wwerko: Thank you :-) I'm glad you enjoyed the rough side of their relationship ;) And let's just say there will be Fifty Shades style scenes. That's all I'm revealing ;) Hope this chapter was worth the wait :-) And I loved the latest chapter of "The Vows" By the way, your sexy scenes are brilliant the way they are and they're unique. That's all that matters :-) **

**Jo****: Thank you, I'm glad you thought so :-). I hope to continue that pattern :-) **

**Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP****: No... ;) Me don't know what you on about... :-) **

**marvelsquint****: thank you :-). Hope this was worth the wait **


End file.
